The Girl with the Blue Fire
by SasaRea
Summary: Zoë is a firebending prodigy. Her father was a high ranking general who was killed in the war. Her mother died when she was just a baby. Taken in by the Royal Family, she grows up alongside Zuko and Azula. Her life is changed when she makes a split-second decision that alters her story, as well as Zuko's.


The Girl with the Blue Fire

I know, I know. I barely update The Crystal Catacombs as it is, but this idea struck me and it's been all I can think about for days. Here it is, and enjoy!

"I'm going to a war meeting today." Zuko said proudly, standing next to me. He stuck his chest out and stood up straighter as if he was already Fire Lord, almighty ruler of us all.

"Good for you." I reply derisively, still running through my firebending forms. I don't have time to hear about his war meeting. I have a firebending test today at sunset and I'm already falling behind.

"It's a big deal!" Zuko said indignantly. "I'm going to be Fire Lord, and I need to start learning about it someday."

"Agni forbid." I muttered, stepping forward and shooting a tongue of orange flame across the palace grounds. Zuko watched with wide eyes as I shoot two more, getting more and more frustrated as I continued.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "It's been two days since Azula started bending blue fire and every single time I try…" I shot another orange flame from my fist. "Nothing."

"You're mad that you can't bend blue fire?" Zuko asked, puzzled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I wiped it off in annoyance. "Our master says it shouldn't be long before I can, but I don't know how much longer I can stand that smug look on Azula's face." I groaned, flopping down under the shade of a nearby tree. Zuko leaned up against the tree's trunk, crossing his arms.

"Are you kidding? At least you aren't related to her." Zuko griped, looking down at me.

"Yeah, but you escape when we go off to school. I have to share a room with her." I reminded him, propping my chin up on my hand, my elbows digging into the soft grass.

"Well, you're free once you turn eighteen. I have to deal with her for the rest of my life." Zuko groaned.

"You really think I'm free once I turn eighteen? I'll probably be given a job as an official or something and then I'll have to deal with _both_ of you for the extent of my career." I lamented, letting my head drop to the ground. My half-topknot is flattened between my head and the ground, but I don't really care.

"Yeah, you…Hey!" Zuko trailed off midsentence, realizing what I had said. I laughed, grinning up at him from my spot on the grass.

"Okay, you win." he relented. I laughed and got up, brushing grass off my training clothes.

"Rule number one: Never take a bet against me." I informed him, tugging on his ponytail.

"Ow!" he yelped, running a hand over his ponytail. "Don't mess up my hair, I have the war meeting this afternoon!" I rolled my eyes.

"Really? I hadn't heard." I replied sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips.

"Zoë!"

"Have fun at your meeting, all-mighty Fire Prince." I announced dramatically, bowing at the waist before I turned around and began walking towards the palace.

"It's not _fun. _It's a war meeting!" Zuko protested, getting up from his spot against the tree.

"Of course, my Lord!" I declared, turning around again. "Forgive me for my terrible mistake! I am no longer worthy of your presence!" I continued theatrically, beginning to walk backwards.

"Zoë, that's not funny!" Zuko yelled, still standing under the tree.

"Sure it is!" I yelled back. "You just don't see the humor!"

"Ugh!" Zuko yelled, kicking his foot and releasing a torrent of orange flames.

"See you later, Zuko!" I laughed before turning back around and heading for the palace.

"Bye, Zoë." Zuko yelled back half-heartedly.

Line Break

_The ability to bend blue fire is exceedingly rare. About one in a thousand firebenders is born with the ability, and very rarely does this talent show itself before the age of fifteen. The ability to create blue fire could once be learned through extensive training and meditation, but the ancient teaching was lost with the Sun Warrior civilization. Recent studies of the ancient Sun Warrior temples show that…_

"I don't want to learn about the _history_ of blue fire, I want to learn how to bend it!" I shouted, tossing _The Basics of Blue Firebending _across my room. The scroll bounced from the wall and rolled back up, skidding across the tile floor of my room.

"Come in!" I yelled, quickly picking up the book and setting it on my bed. I had gotten it from the Royal Library, and the Fire Sages would have my head if they found out I had thrown it at a wall. A servant girl peeked her head around the door and squeaked,

"Lady Zoë, Princess Azula would like to see you in her quarters."

"Of course." I grumbled. "Thanks for telling me." I added. The servant girl gave a quick nod and hurried away.

_I guess I better find out what Azula wants. _

Line Break

"Oh, it's you." Azula said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied, crossing my arms. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Zuko was in a war meeting this afternoon." Azula began, a malicious smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah." I said, rolling my eyes. "He wouldn't shut up about it."

"And during the meeting, he spoke out of turn. He challenged one of the generals." Azula continued, the smile on her face growing wider.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"And so he has to fight an Agni Kai today at sunset!" Azula finished. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!" she added with relish.

"An Agni Kai?" I repeated.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?" Azula asked, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"What? No, it isn't! He's going to get pounded!" I groaned, putting my hand over my face.

"Well, yeah." Azula said, her voice growing icy. "That's kind of the point."

"How does that excite you?" I asked, repulsed. I crossed my arms again, looking her in the eye. "He's your _brother_."

"I thought you'd be excited, too." Azula shrugged, look bored. "Guess not."

"That's sick, Azula. He's your _family_." I said, looking at her with disgust. She glared at me, looking livid.

"Not after the Agni Kai." she said.

"What?"

"Never mind. Now get out." she snapped, a smile creeping up to her lips. She was trying to rile me up, and of course that made me even angrier.

I probably should have just left it, but I didn't. I had to know what was going to happen to Zuko.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going to happen to him."

"I'm the princess, and I told you to get out." Azula repeated, pointing to the door.

"What are you going to do to him?" I demanded, shoving her backwards. She stumbled back several steps, looking shocked.

"_What are you going to do to him_?" I repeated, stepping closer to her.

"You are going to regret this." she snarled, blue flames pouring out of her palms and becoming daggers of fire.

"Not likely." I shot back, creating my own orange ones.

"Azula, I'm back!" A cheerful voice said, and Ty Lee popped out from behind the doorway. Then she stopped, looking between to the two of us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing us warily.

"Everything's fine." Azula snapped, still glaring at me. She opened her hands and the blue fire dissipated. "Zoë was just leaving." she added, glaring at me pointedly.

"Yeah." I echoed, still glaring at Azula. I stomped out of the doorway, and just caught Ty Lee muttering,

"You guys are _weird_."

Line Break

"Zuko!" I yelled, pounding on his door. "Open up!"

"Go away, Zoë!" Zuko yelled back.

"I just want to talk!" I pleaded.

"I said go away!" he yelled, kicking the door.

"I'll stay out here all night if I have to!" I replied loudly. The door creaked open and Zuko frowned at me, crossing his arms.

"I only opened the door because I knew you'd do it." he mutters, sighing. "What do you want, Zoë?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the Agni Kai."

"What?" he shouted, stepping backward. "Who told you about that?"

"Azula has a big mouth." I informed him drily, leaning against the doorframe.

"Azula?" he frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. "She wasn't in the meeting."

"Well, someone told her, and she told me. But that's not the point. Something bad is going to happen. You can't go."

"Can't go?" Zuko repeated. "Zoë, I don't really have a choice. Besides, my honor is damaged enough without me not showing up to the Agni Kai."

"Honor won't matter if you get killed!" I snapped.

"I'm not going to die, Zoë." Zuko said, rolling his eyes. "It was an old general. I'll win, I'm sure of it." He started to close his door but I wedged my foot in between the door and its frame so that he couldn't close it.

"But Azula said you won't be her family after the Agni Kai." I protested, prying the door open again. Zuko sighed and looked at me.

"Don't you know by now?" he asked.

"Know what?" I asked, putting my hands on hips.

"Azula always lies." he snapped, slamming the door shut.

"Idiot!" I yelled, kicking his door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice drawled behind me. I spun around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Oh! Hi, Mai." I said. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah. Well, I came to wish Zuko good luck in the Agni Kai today, but it looks like you beat me to it." Mai said.

"Well, I wasn't really wishing him luck, but…" I began. Mai raised an eyebrow. "Just please don't tell Azula I told him what she said." I begged.

"I won't." she promised, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to talk to Zuko?" I asked, puzzled. Why would she come all this way to Zuko's room and then not talk to him?

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Mai said blatantly.

"Why not?" I asked. "I'm sure he'd like to talk to you."

"He doesn't like me. Not like he likes you." Mai said exasperatedly. I laughed.

"No, trust me. He doesn't like me." I assure her, still laughing.

"Sure, Zoë." Mai deadpanned, although that might have just been her face. It can be hard to tell with Mai.

"I'm serious. Did you see him slam that door in my face?" I asked rhetorically, motioning to the door. Mai just smiled sadly.

"See you later, Zoë."

"Bye." I replied, waving half-heartedly.

Line Break

"Zoë?" Ty Lee calls, knocking on my door.

"What?" I call back, dropping the firebending scroll on my bed and opening the door.

"You need to come to Agni Kai arena." Ty Lee said uncomfortably, pulling on her pink top.

"I can't, Ty Lee." I answered, tucking a loose strand of my hair back into my topknot. "I have a firebending test in ten minutes." Ty Lee sighed and took a deep breath. I gave her a puzzled look, wondering what she is about to do.

Your master told Azula who told me to tell you that your fire-bending test will be postponed until tomorrow because of Zuko's Agni Kai." Ty Lee said in one breath.

"Aren't Agni Kai's supposed to be private events?" I asked. "I mean, you aren't usually invited to see one." Ty Lee shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the firebender." she said.

"Oh, and by the way, Azula says she'll be willing to forgive you if you apologize for what you did to her yesterday." she adds.

"What _I _did to her? Oh, please. She started it." I snapped. Ty Lee held her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"That's just what she told me. I don't know happened, but whatever it was, she's furious."

"Well, she can stay furious, because it was her fault and I am _not_ apologizing." I seethed. Ty Lee looked at me in shock.

"You should apologize, Zoë." she says nervously. "She could get you kicked out of the palace, or worse."

"Ha!" I laugh sarcastically. "I'm sick of her mind games, and it was her fault."

"I'm your friend, right Zoë?" Ty Lee asked.

"Of course you are." _Even if you annoy the Spirit World out of me._

"Okay. Just remember that, because if Azula gets mad…" Ty Lee tugged on the end of her braid, which is what she does when she's nervous.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle Azula on my own." I told her dismissively.

"If you're sure. Just think about apologizing, okay? It would make everything a whole lot easier- for everyone."

"I'll think about it." I told her sarcastically, grabbing my shoes and pulling them on. "No."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic all the time, you know." Ty Lee said in a slightly hurt tone as we walked down the walkway to the Agni Kai arena. "Sometimes it's funny, but it's mostly mean."

"_Mean_ is locking me in a closet with Zuko for two hours. _Mean_ is putting an apple on my head, setting it on fire and tricking Zuko to push me into a fountain. _Mean _is pushing you down when you can cartwheel better than she can. _Mean_ is treating your friends horribly because you're the princess of the Fire Nation and you can do whatever you want."

"Keep your voice down, Zoë." Ty Lee scolded me. "Someone might hear you."

"And do what? Tell Azula?" I snorted. Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"Well, yeah." she said. I stopped, turning to face her.

"Look, if you want to sit around and be Azula's lap dog, be my guest. Just don't try to drag me with you." I told her angrily, pushing her away. She looked at me with her big eyes full of tears, but I stormed off to the Agni Kai arena, too angry to care.

Line Break

I walked through the doors of the arena, looking around. I have never been inside, although I have passed it many times. Azula is by the door, with Mai at her side. I try to walk past, but she steps in front of me.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" she asked haughtily, her arms crossed. I put a hand on my hip, glaring at her.

"Yeah, I do. Get out of my way."

"Excuse me?" Azula asked in disbelief. Ty Lee finally showed up and stood behind her, while Mai looked around the ornate arena in boredom.

"I said get out of my way." I repeated. Azula's scowl deepened and her face contorted with rage.

"How dare you talk to your princess that way! You should be on your knees apologizing for what you said!" she practically screeched, although no one could hear her over the excited chatter of the crowd.

"Nobody cares, Azula." I snapped, pushing past her and into the crowd.

"Come back here right now, you ungrateful peasant!" she yelled. I kept walking and don't respond, keeping my eyes fixed on the Agni Kai platform. I am so focused on it that I don't even realize where I am going until I run into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, looking at the person I bumped into. I recognize the graying beard and round figure and immediately bow.

"My apologies, General Iroh." I said in a low voice.

"Oh, no worries, my dear." the old general said mildly. "Zoë, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." I replied formally.

"I believe we met some time ago. My nephew talks about you quite a bit." He said, smiling slyly.

"Your nephew? You mean Zuko?"

"The very same."

"Why would Zuko tell you about me?"

"The heart works in mysterious ways." he said, winking. "I do recall one instance where you fell off the walkway railing and right on top of my nephew." My cheeks redden.

"He told you about that?"

"Ahhh, General Iroh." a voice interrupted. We both turn to see who it was. Behind us is a big man with huge sideburns and Fire Navy armor.

"Captain Zhao." General Iroh said curtly.

"And you are?" he said, turning to me. I felt his eyes look me up and down and I crossed my arms over my chest uncomfortably.

"Zoë." I reply shortly.

"The prodigal firebender. Nowhere near as advanced as Princess Azula, or so I've heard. I'd work harder Zoë, if you want to stay in the palace. Especially after your little spat with the Princess."

"I am working as hard as I can, _Captain_." I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course you are." the captain said, smirking. I turned away, scowling at the ground. After a while I look up, wondering when the duel will start. Zuko and his opponent are already crouched on both sides of the platform, their backs turned to each other. I look over at the other side of the platform, where the old general should be. Instead there is a big, well-muscled man. _That's the old general? What has Zuko gotten himself into? _Then, I see a headpiece glint in the sunlight. It's the headpiece of the Fire Lord.

"No…" I whispered in alarm.

Zuko's opponent is not an elderly general. It is his father.

Line Break

I push through the crowds, trying to reach the edge of the stands. Zuko is standing at the edge of the platform, his hands at his sides. _What are you doing, you idiot? Get in your firebending stance! _

"Father, please. I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko said, looking down at the floor. I can feel my eyes stinging with tears as Ozai advances. _No, please, no, not Zuko._

"You will fight for your honor." Ozai ordered him. Zuko gets on his knees and puts his arms on the floor in a bow.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko pleaded.

"Rise and _fight_, Prince Zuko." Ozai ordered him again, his voice hard. I can feel tears beginning to leak from my eyes, blurring my vision of the arena.

"I won't fight you." Zuko said, slipping into an even lower bow at Ozai's feet. I stand entirely still, waiting with my breath held.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Ozai stated cruelly, getting in a firebending stance. Zuko lifted his head, his eyes filled with tears. I watch in horror as a rush of flames soar from Ozai's fist, aimed directly for Zuko's face.

"Zuko!" I cry, reaching out to help him. I can't get any closer to him, and I can feel the stares of the people around me burning into my back. I jump over the wall separating the seating from the platform, soaring through the air like Azula and I had practiced all those years ago on the palace grounds. I try to redirect the flames, but I'm too late and Zuko's scream of agony fills my ears, echoing off the walls and stone floor. I am so distracted that I miss my landing and skid across the tile floor of the platform, several feet from Zuko. He has collapsed in a crumpled heap, whimpering in pain. My half topknot has come undone, and loose black curls spill over my shoulders. I push myself off the ground, getting in a firebending stance in front of Zuko. I can hear the crowd murmuring in the background, but I focus my glare on the Fire Lord.

"What are you going to do, attack me?" he asked, laughing. "You wouldn't attack your Fire Lord."

"Try me." I snarled.

"I let you live in my home! I am, by all purposes, your father."

"Ursa may have been my mother, but you are _not_ my father. You're sick and twisted. You're a sorry excuse for a Fire Lord! "

"How dare you talk to your Fire Lord that way!" Ozai roared.

"How dare you treat your own son that way!" I yelled back.

"If more than one of you needs a lesson in respect-than so be it!" Ozai snarled, sending a punch of fire my way. I dodged it, kicking my foot in an arc that sent a ribbon of bright flames towards Ozai. I am shocked when I see that the flame is not my usual orange, but blue. I watch as it twists towards him, letting my defensive position relax. He thrusts his hand out and it dissipates. Growling in anger, he retaliates with another punch of fire. It's so wide that I can't dodge it, and I throw my arm up to protect myself. The fire reached my arm, and it exploded in a sharp, stinging pain. I screamed, the force of the fire knocking me over and slamming me mercilessly into the ground. I rolled over like a rag doll, landing right in front of Zuko. The side of my head hits the tile floor with an audible _thwack_, and black spots dance across my vision.

"I should have gotten rid of you as soon Ursa left." Ozai said. "You're a disgrace." Then he walked away, exiting on the other side of the platform. I watched as everyone left the arena, going through the ornate doors. Mai lingered for a moment, but Azula called her name and she left, too. I felt my eyelids drooping closed against my will, and everything went black.

Line Break

"Zuko?" I murmured, sitting up. My head spun and the back of it throbs painfully. I blinked, looking around me. I was no longer on the floor of the arena, but in my bed. My arm was covered in white bandages, and someone had changed me into a pair of red silk pajamas. I push the covers aside to get out of bed, but someone pushes me back down.

"No, you need your rest." A kind voice reminded me. I looked up and saw the kind face of one of the medics that worked in the palace.

"No, I need to find Zuko." I said, pushing her away. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and landed on the balls of my feet with a dull thud. My head screamed in protest to the sudden movement, but I didn't care.

"Sit back down. You had a concussion." the nurse insisted, but I pushed past her and ran out the door, my head throbbing. I rushed to Zuko's quarters as fast as I could and banged on the door.

"Zuko!" I yelled, slamming on the door with my palm. "Zuko, are you in there?"

"Zoë." A voice said from behind me. "What are you doing?" I spun around to see General Iroh standing behind me, his expression forlorn.

"Is he okay?" I asked anxiously.

"He is fine. There will be severe scarring, but…" General Iroh said, but I don't give him the chance to finish. I bang on the door again.

"Zuko, I know you're in there!"

_"Go away!" _

"I just want to talk to you!" I protested.

_"Leave me alone!"_ he yelled back angrily.

"Let me talk to him." General Iroh whispered softly.

"Zuko? Your friend would like to speak to you, and I am certain you do not want to spend the rest of your life in your room."

There is no response, but after several seconds the lock on the door clicked open. General Iroh opened the door, and I was about to follow him when he shook his head.

"Wait here for a few moments." he said, going into the room and closing the door behind him. I nodded reluctantly and leaned against the wall. I replayed the Agni Kai in my mind, remembering that during the fight, I bent blue fire. Almost bursting with excitement, I lit a fire in my palm. I feel my short burst of excitement fizzle out when the flames are orange instead of blue. Maybe I imagined it all.

"Zoë?" General Iroh said. I turned to look at him, putting my hand by my side.

"He has agreed to talk to you."

"Zuko?" I asked, peeking my head through the door. "Are you okay?"

"What do you want?" he asked, turning his head to hide the bandages that covered the right side of his face. They've cut off his hair, except for a ponytail at the back of his head.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I replied, sitting down in front of him on the bed.

"Well, I'm fine. You can go." he snapped.

"I'm not going to go." I replied firmly. "I'm your friend."

"If you were my friend, you would just leave." Zuko muttered.

"Zuko." General Iroh chided. "That is no way to treat your friend."

"It's okay, General Iroh." I told him, shaking my head.

"His situation is no excuse for disrespect." General Iroh insisted. Realizing what he had said, General Iroh clamped his mouth shut. Zuko just scowled deeper, glaring at the scarlet sheets on his bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jerked away. I let my hand drop into my lap.

"Nephew," Iroh said gravely. "I am so sorry. I never should have let you into the meeting."

"How sweet." A voice said from behind us. I turned around, dreading the face attached to it. It's Fire Lord Ozai.

"I have come to announce your punishment." Fire Lord Ozai said.

"What, having to fight an Agni Kai wasn't enough?" I asked angrily. Zuko grabbed on to my shoulder to keep me from lunging at the Fire Lord. Ozai raised an eyebrow. Zuko stared at him over my shoulder, looking upset.

"I have decided that the only punishment that fits your crimes is banishment." Ozai announced. I felt my heart drop and heard Zuko sharply intake.

"You, will, however, be given a chance to earn back the honor you both lost. If you can succeed in finding the Avatar and returning him here, your banishment will end, and you can come back to the Fire Nation."

The Avatar? But he hasn't been seen for a hundred years!" I said. "How are we supposed to find him?"

"I do not know, but you should find out. You leave tomorrow at dawn."

**A/N**

**I know that there are several different versions of this fic out there, but I couldn't find one that I was particularly interested by. Most of lacked a very interesting female character, and they all tended to be very similar. I always thought it would be more interesting Zuko's love interest was more like him, so that they could both learn a little about self control. One fanfic that did this very well was The Earth on Fire by Luna de Rivera. Her main character tends to tease Zuko, which I find absolutely adorable. However, I wanted to see that main character be part of Zuko's childhood, which might render her a little more understanding. Please tell me what you think, because I might not leave it up.**

**-SasaRea**


End file.
